


Prison just for you

by Anonymous



Series: All my anon works put together [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Favors, Gen, Prison, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream gets techno where hes always wanted him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: All my anon works put together [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88
Collections: Anonymous





	Prison just for you

The laugh echoed harshly amongst the prison walls. Techno had tilted his ears downwards feeling his stupidity rise up. He had no leverage he had given everything up for..for Tommy who gave nothing back in return. His heart felt the all too familiar pain that surged.

Betrayal always hurts. Even more so from those who he had trusted. No more, no one else would get that treatment from him again. His heart would no longer be trampled in again. That is if he made it out of this prison alive. 

Dreams laugh had died down in his inward monologue. Techno looked up best he could from the shackles that welded him to the floor. Dreams mask was lifted showing his prideful smile. Arrogant. He had not won by strength but by coincidence. A favor. A damned favor.

“Take off all your amour and come with me” is such a simple request, he should have seen this coming.

Why didn't he just leave Carl. Why did he ever accept that map? Why-

“I can see your cogs turning techno...but the matter of the fact is...is that I won and you lost. No need to think it over because now” he paused almost for dramatic affect. Techno bit his cheek ensuring he kept quiet. He had nothing to gain from pissing off this man. At least for now.

“You're gonna rot in here for the rest of your life” his smile grew wild. Techno felt his resolve waver. He was never going to get out. This was all for nothing. What he did. It didn't matter really. He was fucked from the start. This was always gonna happen. 

Techno looked back down to the iron chains griping at his binds. He pulled, it rattled with a laugh. “You won't be able to break free. I made this just for you. For that scene you caused. Do you know how embarrassed i was” Dream started to raise his voice. Techno could just hear him seething.

“You fucking made me look like a fool...in front of millions of people! Millions!” the bars of his caged banged. Techno looked up ,startled, as he felt his eyes go wide at the state of Dream. His mask now completely pulled off as his eyes held a fire behind them. He had royally fucked up. Dream’s mouth was pulled to a grim smile as he locked eyes with the hybrid.

“But now...now Techno i have you. Behind bars just like the animal you are. And honestly. You should've just stayed in the zoo. But you just had to be something else. Something you're not meant to be. And you know what that is?” 

Techno watched as Dream’s smile grew even bigger and wicked ,he gripped the bars harder, his knuckles going white “you were never meant to be alive” he pushed away from the cage with a puff, pulling his mask down as he took a small step back. As if he was admiring his work. In capturing the unattainable. Techno followed his movements with his eyes.

“I would have killed you the second I had known what you would have done to me. But if I'm being truthful with you...for once.” he paced behind the bars. Placing a still hand to his chin under the mask.

“I think it's more satisfying watching you… all the betrayal...being used like the weapon you are...seeing you in such a pathetic state as you are right now...it really and i mean it really just brings me more joy. I mean yeah i was embarrassed but i was able to show that i was still stronger than most. But you” he stopped to look at Techno his eyes bearing through him to the very core. Techno shuddered at the thought of being so vulnerable. Especially to the man before him.

“No one will ever let you forget this. I'll make sure of it.” with that last statement Dreams steps faded into the empty prison leaving behind only harsh echos. Techno mulled over Dreams words. ‘Just for him’ since when had he been planing this. Since the very beginning? That means all this time...? Techno shook his head trying to free his head from this disturbing thought, that all this time...it was just to get back at him.

God what to do now? Techno slumped against his chains. He felt so drained. 

Mentality. 

Physically. 

Emotionally. 

He felt his eyes flutter shut. He wanted to stay awake and stay vigilant but his body failed him. No matter what he wanted his body would take the reins and pull him to do things he felt would be necessary at the time. It was right that he needed his strength back. If he was to have a fighting chance.


End file.
